Description (from the investigator's abstract): The objective of this application is to implement an iterative, nine-step advanced vision intervention algorithm (AVIA) in software to optimize the predictability of virtually any current or anticipated customized human vision intervention method. The software program will use the investigator's Visual Optics class library, as well as new software for the ray transfer element, database analysis routines, and the ray tracing surface optimization algorithm. The program will allow, but not require, exam data from commercially available ophthalmic instruments such as corneal topography and wavefront aberration for input in the optical modeling of an individual's eye. This algorithm is, to the investigator's knowledge, the only formal framework designed specifically to optimize the predictability of surgical and non-surgical correction methods. It is not only a technological innovation in its own right, it also makes the most of the current and future vision correction methods to which it is applied. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE